Five Years Later
by and that's all she wrote
Summary: "And I miss both of you everyday," Dick replied, pushing Wally's hair back, "just like I know you miss both of us when you're running the cave and I'm here with her." :: post-episode one of Invasion. established Dick/Art/Wally. Fluffy.


Dick pushes the door open, the catch turning with a series of satisfying clicks and turns.

"Wally? Artemis?"

A _woosh _of air and suddenly Wally is in front of Dick, smiling broadly and already moving in for a hug. "Hey, stranger," he said. "How are you?"

Dick smiles and gives Wally a sound kiss. "Better now."

"Everything go okay?"

When Dick doesn't immediately answer, Wally's eyes soften in understanding. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it now, I get it. Later, after you've relaxed."

"Thanks, Walls." He peering around the living room. "Artemis in bed?"

Wally's smile picked up again. "Yeah—sound asleep for the first time in awhile. The baby finally stopped kicking."

"It kicked and you didn't call?" Dick exclaimed, moving past Wally toward the master bedroom.

"I figured you'd be busy," Wally hissed, voice low to keep from waking their girlfriend.

"But this is our _child_ we're talking about!" Dick replied, just as they reached the door. It's only then he pauses. "I shouldn't wake her up, should I?" he asked, sighing.

"Dude, don't you remember the last time I tried that?"

"I think my memory was trying to repress that horrifying image, actually," Dick replied, smiling as he turned back to Wally.

For a moment, there was silence; it took Dick a moment to notice the shift in Wally's eyes, the uncharacteristically slow forward movement his boyfriend was making toward him. It wasn't until Dick felt his back press against the door that he braced his hands on either of Wally's shoulders, their faces now scant inches apart.

"I missed you," Wally said breathlessly. "_We_ missed you."

"And I miss both of you everyday," Dick replied, pushing Wally's hair back, "just like I know you miss both of us when you're running the cave and I'm here with her."

"Mm," Wally intoned, his nose rubbing against Dick's chin. "We're gonna be dads soon."

"I still can't believe it," Dick said. He lifted his head so Wally could place soft, gentle kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Well, you better, because she's almost six months in and there's no going back."

"And I wouldn't change that," his breath hitched as Wally latched onto his collarbone. "Not for anything."

Dick's hands were wrapping around Wally's belt buckle when a familiar, raspy voice cut into the haze of the moment.

"If you two start having sex against the bedroom door, I will not hesitate to castrate the both of you."

Wally and Dick met each others eyes and smirked. Dick released Wally's waist and instead pulled the speedster in for a kiss, simultaneously opening the bedroom door.

"Well isn't that a sight for sore eyes," Artemis said.

Dick pulled away and turned to the bed, smiling broadly at the sight of her. "Glad to know we can still brighten your day."

"Always," she said, gladly accepting his kiss as he sat on the bed next to her. Her hand cupped his face, even after they parted. "Though I will admit I'm worried I'll kill Wally one of these days."

"That makes two of us," said Wally muttered, joining them so he pressed against Artemis' other side.

She smiled and toyed with Wally's hair. Dick felt a wash of warm fondness flow from his heart to his fingertips, watching them.

"_Oh,_" Artemis suddenly said, hand going to her swollen abdomen.

Dick feels his breath and heart pick up pace. "Did it—"

"Mhmm," Artemis answered. "All day. I thought it'd gone to sleep—"

"Changing blood sugar levels make it more active between 9 PM and 1 AM, so probably not," Wally interrupted.

They both stared at him.

"What?" he asked, eyes innocent. "I have a lot of free time on my hands, okay?"

Dick just snorted, then looked back to Artemis, whose eyes had gone back to her stomach. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled. "Give me your hand."

He did so, letting her take it and spread it across the skin of her belly. It took a few seconds, but then it came: a quick, pointed kick. His eyes went wide, mouth opening in a silent gasp. He turned his gaze back up to Artemis and Wally, who were watching him with fond smiles.

"That's incredible," he murmured. He leaned in to kiss Artemis on the cheek. "You're incredible." He hovered there, letting his nose and lips and breath trail across her skin.

"So I've been told," she said, and then hummed in approval when Wally moved in close on her other side.

"I'm serious," Dick said. "Pregnancy suits you."

"He's right," Wally agreed.

"Well, duh, but thanks for the support."

Artemis laughed, a genuine and throaty sound. She turned and met his blue eyes with her gray ones. "It is wonderful to hear you say that, Dick, especially after I ran you out of the house for a Crunch Wrap Supreme last week"

"Worth it," he said, meeting her lips with his.

After they parted, Artemis began to settle herself among the sheets again. "Now go get changed and join us."

"Gladly," Dick said, jumping from the bed and cartwheeling across the room.

When he emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, Artemis was already asleep. Smiling, he slid in next to her, curling himself so her back rested against his chest. That done, he threw and arm over her so that he linked hands with Wally on the other side.

The two squeezed fingers, sleep coming within the next two minutes that followed.

* * *

_**Headcanon**:_ Dick, Wally, and Artemis are in a threesome relationship (Dick joined a few years after Wally and Artemis got together, when they needed something to hold them together and Dick was already their rock). They live together. Artemis is pregnant (they're not sure of the father or gender, as they want it to be a surprise). Dick and Wally switch out between taking care of Artemis and running the team out of the cave.


End file.
